


Repercussions

by Caliras



Series: Dyslexic Stan [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Filbrick Pines, Angst, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Stan, Filbrick Pines' Bad Parenting, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Past Child Abuse, Sad Grunkle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Stan has some flashbacks about his childhood.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Even though there is nothing graphic, child abuse is definitely there, so please be careful.

_“Hm? Oh yeah, once I tried baking with mom, and he wouldn’t allow me back into the kitchen until I promised to never do such a ‘girly’ thing again.” He then broke into a grin, looking over at Ford brightly, “But mom knew, and we continued to bake in secret. It was nice, if terrifying whenever a car came down the street.”_

_..._

_“Stan, why was it ‘terrifying’?”_

~~~~~~~

Instinctively, his hand flew up to his chest, where past bruises used to stain. He no longer felt present in the room, seeing parts of his past that he had no wish to revisit. Things he had tried to move past, but remained in his subconscious, waiting. Third grade. He was shopping with the rest of his family. A dress caught his attention, not because of what it was, but because of how colorful it was. He stared for too long. Long enough for Filbrick to notice. He couldn’t do anything in public, except drag him away roughly, he had a reputation to uphold after all. But at home, there were no such reservations. Stan was always careful to keep staring to a minimum after that. A couple of days later, some bottles of bright paint were found on his bed, along with a note.

It took him some time to read it, but found that it said, ‘I like colors too, but let's keep this between us.’ He knew it was from his mother, who wore bright dresses and always watched the sunset, even if she was on the phone, lying. He just didn’t know how she knew that he was looking at the colors, not the dress. Maybe she heard his desperate pleas, but couldn’t do anything. He knew she'd try if, well, if she didn't have the rare bruises on her too. On those days, he helped cook desserts, cheering her up and putting Filbrick in a better mood. So long as Stan wasn't caught. Or maybe she did the same thing when she was younger, able to do so without repercussions. He didn't think he'd ever know the answer. He thanked her in private, and paintings of the sunset hid under his bed. If Ford noticed them, he never mentioned it. Though Stan noticed that visits to the beach became more frequent, suspiciously close to when the sun sets.

In ninth grade, a friend of his came up to him, frantic about her lab that day. She explained that since she had open toed shoes, she wouldn’t be able to go in, and she was already failing the class. Without hesitation, he offered his shoes. She accepted, but due to an appointment she forgot about, after her lab she had to go to the doctors. He forgot he was wearing them. Something that he soon came to regret. His father wouldn’t listen. He never listened. Later that night, Ford asked about the bruises on his arms, and suddenly Stan realized. Ford didn’t know. Good. That meant it didn’t happen to him. But, he couldn’t tell him, not in this house. Maybe when they were far away, sailing away from hands that bruised and strangers that mocked. Away from the things that hurt them. So, he lied.

“No worries sixer, just some dumb bullies.”

Tenth grade, and Stan thought that he’d gotten better at hiding his ‘girliness’. So it was a tough hit for him when he saw a girl, dress in tatters and crying. When he asked what was wrong, she told him that she had been going to a party, but that her childhood bullies had ruined her dress, declaring it ‘ugly’, and ‘worthless’. Having had his own share of bullies, he felt sympathy for her. He brought out a small sewing kit, some concealer, and wet wipes. He winked at her and said that he’d had his fair share of bullies too. She told him that she was terrible at stitching. He told her not to worry, that he could do it. Soon, the dress was patched up well enough that you almost couldn’t tell that it was ripped up in the first place.

Wet wipes washed off dirt from the dress and her face, and slightly too light concealer hid the forming bruises. Soon enough, she left for the party, after thanking him a dozen times. He told her that is was no problem, that she’d be the light of the party. He felt good about helping someone, not knowing it would soon come back to hit him. Literally. He didn’t notice that some concealer was left on his sleeve, some pins in his shirt for easy access. Normally, he was better about it, but he’d just pulled an all nighter, only to take several confusing quizzes the next day, and was exhausted. Unfortunately, Filbrick was not, and so he noticed. More concealer had to be used the next day. Snapping out of it, he noticed that both the adults were looking at his hand, which was still on his chest.

Hastily putting it down, he steadily answered, “Oh, I just hated being yelled at.”

Yes, it was steady. No, he did not hesitate on saying yelled. No, he did not even think about substituting ‘yelled at’ for ‘hurt’. Nope. Not at all. He was good at acting, even if he had to do it right after a flashback. He should've joined drama clu- no, wait, he tried. Well, he asked first (luckily) so he wouldn’t get in trouble. Since he didn’t sign up, he was only yelled at a bit. But it was more than enough to dissuade him.

The doctor and his twin looked at him for a bit longer, and Stan instinctively looked at the kids for a split second, worried that they may catch on to whatever telepathic link those two were using. If they suspected, he didn’t want the kids to know. Not now, and probably not ever. Dipper was covered in bright stickers and was helping Mabel make an ultimate franken-sticker so they didn’t notice the quick flick of his eyes. But, Stan thought as his eyes switched back to the adults, they did. They looked at each other, and after a moment, they looked back at him.

The doctor cleared her throat before she spoke up again, handing him another card as she spoke, “So, how about this font.”

Stan got the feeling that this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot. But, strangely, he felt as if wasn’t going to be pushed for whatever they wanted.

Even if he still thought blackmail might be involved.


End file.
